Lucius dans tous ses états
by Kynie
Summary: Au moment où Vous-savez-Qui revient, plongeons dans le quotidien mouvementé d'un de ses proches...
1. Chapter 1

_LUCIUS !

Le nom avait retenti, plus comme une menace que comme une demande. Lucius Malefoy sentit son visage se décomposer sous l'injonction qui lui était destinée. Il se leva d'un bond et reconstitua rapidement un visage impassible, il avait une réputation à faire perdurer. Même si l'angoisse le rongeait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de l'appeler.

Merlin, que se passait-il cette fois ? Ses méninges tournant à plein régime, il essaya en vain de se souvenir de la faute qu'il avait dû commettre. Car pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilise sa précieuse voix, c'est qu'il avait _fait _quelque chose.

Il arriva enfin devant la salle où se trouvait le Maître. Il était seul, dans le couloir sombre qu'il avait parcouru au pas de charge.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un puissant mage noir hurlant à pleins poumons.

_LUCIUUS ! Ramène ton c... Oh ! Eh bien entre vermisseau. Au lieu de faire attendre ta Ténébreuse Autorité... Tu sais ce que tu risques en t'attardant de la sorte. Continua notre puissant mégalomane avec un sourire mesquin.

Lucius emboîta le pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se retrouver au centre d'une salle circulaire surchargées de lourdes tentures sombres. La pièce était éclairée par des chandeliers bas donnant à l'ensemble une ambiance étouffante et lugubre. Le but du Lord sans aucun doute. Le mage noir devait pourtant se douter qu'Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter côté décoration pour que ses fidèles mangemorts tremblent devant Lui. Enfin... Si ça pouvait l'occuper... Pendant que le Maître arrangeait la déco, personne ne se faisait torturer. C'était toujours ça de gagné...

Malefoy hésitait à lever les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se demandant encore la raison de sa convocation.

Il entendit le froufrou des tissus et n'y tenant plus, la curiosité prenant le pas sur sa peur, il darda son regard vers l'obscur puissant qui avait profité de l'hésitation de son bras droit pour s'avachir sur le trône majestueux qui Lui servait de fauteuil lors des réunions.

Le mage noir était visiblement amusé par un Lucius Malefoy très mal à l'aise. Reprenant son sérieux, Il croisa le regard de son Mangemort.

_Vous allez m'accompagnez, Malefoy. Jeta le Lord tout à trac. Je sors.

Aucune sentence n'aurait pu mieux assommer le mangemort.

_ Mais... Maître... Vous... Vous...

_Oh, cesse donc de bégayer par pitié.

_ Vous ne vouliez pas passer inaperçu...Euh, il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas passer inaperçu. Bafouilla Lucius. Mais vous ne vouliez pas vous faire discret, le temps que Potter passe pour un fabulateur ? Se reprit Malefoy abasourdi.

_Si. Répondis le mage noir avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Mais je n'ai plus rien à me mettre.

Il existait donc bien une sentence capable d'assommer Lucius plus que ne l'avait fait la précédente.

_ Euh.. Je... _Pardon _?

Notre grand blond au regard gris habituellement impassible aurait été moins stupéfait si son Maître lui avait jeté un doloris. En présence de Lord Voldemort, on mérite toujours un doloris.

_Referme la bouche par les cornes de Merlin. On dirait que tu as le cerveau d'un veracrasse quand tu fais cette tête là.

Malefoy recouvra son air stoïque aussi vite que s'il venait de se brûler la main. Lord Voldemort se mit à parcourir la salle en grandes enjambées.

_Regarde ! S'exclama le mage noir. Mais regarde ! Je porte des loques ! Des loques ! Miteuses ! Comment puis-je étendre mon autorité si mon charisme est étouffé par ces haillons ?

Pendant que le mage noir continuait à fulminer, Lucius Malefoy obéi à son Maître et étudia la tenue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son regard glissa sur la soie noire finement brodée par des elfes de maison qui constituait la robe du Lord, ses chaussures, faites dans le meilleur cuir de dragon actuellement sur le marché, aurait fait pâlir plus d'un milliardaire.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître, aucun vêtement ne saurait étouffer votre fabuleux charisme. Répondit très diplomatiquement Lucius Malefoy, masquant ses pensées.

Le Seigneur Noir qui avait continué à pester pendant le bref examen du mangemort, le fixa de ses étranges prunelles. Il parut réfléchir à ces paroles, cherchant sans doute un moyen de retourner cette affirmation contre lui. Mais bien fort serait celui qui saurait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Lord Voldemort.

_De toute façon, ça ne change rien. Ma décision est prise. Je sors et tu m'accompagnes.

OoOoOoOo

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius Malefoy arrivèrent devant une boutique des Champs Elysées Magique à Paris, lieu de LA mode par excellence. D'un pas conquérant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres franchit la porte de la plus fameuse boutique de haute couture du monde sorcier.

À peine eurent ils passé le seuil qu'une jeune femme enjouée se précipita sur eux.

_Bonjour, bienvenue à L'Aiguille Dorée. Je m'appelle Justine, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui. Si vous avez le moindre problème ou la moindre question, je serais ravie de vous aider. Est-ce que vous recherchez quelque chose de particulier ?

En retrait du Lord, Malefoy observait la volubile vendeuse papillonner autour de son Maître. Elle était petite, les cheveux clairs attachés par un ruban, son innocence plaquée sur le visage. Elle était pleine d'entrain et beaucoup devait succomber à son charme. Le Maître des Ténèbres la regardait glacialement. Sans un mot Il se détourna et entrepris de regarder les magnifiques vêtements présents dans la boutique. Son comportement surpris tellement la jeune vendeuse que Lucius ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers elle pour lui chuchoter des explications.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas mon... Maître est toujours comme ça. Nous vous appellerons si nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Elle considéra le « serviteur » qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Une certaine aura se dégageait de sa personne, comme s'il lui faisait un immense honneur en s'adressant à elle. Et il était vêtu avec classe également, ce qui comptait beaucoup dans une boutique de haute couture.

_Oh... Bien... Les cabines d'essayages sont de ce côté. Lui indiqua t-elle d'un geste de la main vers l'escalier. À l'étage, précisa t-elle.

Lord Voldemort déambulait calmement entre des rangées de vêtements, tous plus sublimes les uns que les autres. Il avait l'air particulièrement intéressé par les couleurs sombres mais cela ne surpris guère Lucius. Ce qui l'étonna en revanche fut l'intérêt que le Seigneur des Ténèbres portait pour les broderies. Lorsque celui-ci passa son doigt sur l'une d'elle, la jeune vendeuse qui ne L'avait pas quitté du regard fondit sur le Mage Noir.

_Oh! Je vois que Monsieur a très bon goût ! Outre l'excellente qualité de l'étoffe, celle-ci a été brodée par les meilleurs magiciens couturiers. Ils sont capables de fabriquer un charme et de l'intégrer au vêtement. Le charme se déroule ainsi au fil de l'aiguille, dit-elle en caressant la soierie. Il faut beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour parvenir à ce résultat et chaque broderie est unique.

Ce travail-là, insista Justine en désignant la broderie auquel le Maître paraissait s'intéresser, confère à celui qui le porte une véritable aura de gentillesse, les gens qui vous regardent se sentent tout de suite à l'aise.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha l'étoffe comme si celle-ci avait été infectée par un nid de doxis. Il sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide et commença fébrilement à mi-voix une incantation en fixant le bout de tissu d'un regard dégoûté, glacé, déterminé.

Lucius réussit à reconnaître quelques mots dans le marmonnement ininterrompu de son Maître et en conclu avec horreur que la malédiction qu'il était en train d'invoquer pourrait brûler non seulement le vêtement mais aurait aussi assez de puissance pour carboniser toute la boutique tant l'exécration de Lord Voldemort était palpable.

Lucius, téméraire, se précipite et se place entre le Mage Noir et le vêtement, rompant ainsi le contact visuel nécessaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lâcher son dégoût sous la forme d'un puissant sort de magie noire.

Le marmonnement furieux s'interrompt. Le silence se fait oppressant.

Lord Voldemort, les yeux à demi fermés, remonte lentement son visage vers le mangemort qui s'est interposé entre l'objet de son courroux et Lui.

Lucius Malefoy, de plus en plus nerveux se balance d'un pied sur l'autre. Enfin, après une éternité, le regard du Seigneur de Ténèbres s'ancre dans celui de son bras droit. Et l'emprisonne.

Figé, Lucius Malefoy attend sa punition. Il aimerait bien se justifier, dire qu'il n'a fait ça que pour aider son Maître, Lui éviter une confrontation prématurée avec le Ministère de la Magie. Mais le regard prisonnier par les pupilles rouges de son Maître, les mots ne franchissent pas le barrage de ses lèvres. Il sait bien que quoi qu'il puisse dire de toute façon, il ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de son Maître et qu'il ne ferait qu'avancer l'heure de sa mort. Mort qui ne tarderait plus d'ailleurs, à en juger par le regard que lui jetait le Maître.

Malefoy est pétrifié, emprisonné dans son esprit par la volonté inébranlable de Lord Voldemort. Il reste là, alors que le bon sens lui souffle, lui hurle de fuir. Et quand bien même il aurait la possibilité de fuir, il ne le ferait pas. Il reste là, car son rôle est de protéger le Maître. Même de lui-même. Rogue le lui avait bien dit que sa fidélité causerait sa perte. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas comprit. Il reste là.

À côté du Lord, Justine est prise de tremblements incontrôlables, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle n'ose plus parler, remarque Lucius du coin de l'oeil et il se prend à être désolé pour elle. Elle n'a pas réellement mérité de mourir ici, maintenant.

Soudain, au contraire de la lenteur que le Lord avait prise pour le transpercer du regard, Il se détourna. Libérant Malefoy qui repris péniblement sa respiration en haletant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Le tas froissé et informe qui se trouvait derrière Lucius laissa échapper une mince volute de fumée. Mais personne ne remarqua ce détail. Trop occupés à se remettre de leurs émotions.

Justine s'ébroua en reprenant ses esprit et en se demandant pourquoi elle s'était sentie à la fois si glacé en ayant si chaud.

Le temps que Lucius et Justine se soient repris, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait recommencé à déambuler dans les allées du magasin.

Lucius Malefoy remis son masque de fierté et s'avança vers son Maître. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui dès qu'il fut à une distance suffisante, pour lui siffler, en colère que dans son intérêt, il ne devrait même pas _penser_ à recommencer.

_ Je te pardonne pour cette fois, conclu t-il grand seigneur.

Malefoy s'inclina, soulagé, devant la générosité du Maître en le remerciant de sa clémence. Il n'avait pas faillit à sa tâche. Le Maître l'avait compris.

Maître qui s'était d'ailleurs détourné sans un regard de trop pour son serviteur. Il semblait encore fasciné par les vêtements brodés. Bien qu'Il se montre plus circonspect à présent.

_J'aimerais vraiment que tu te montres utile pour changer, Malefoy. Déclara sans ambages le Mage Noir. Premièrement, je veux que cette fille reste loin de moi. Son babillage incessant est énervant. Deuxièmement, prend ça et suit moi.

Le lord désigna plusieurs articles du doigt et repartit de sa démarche impérieuse vers les escaliers menant aux cabines d'essayage. D'un coup de baguette, Malefoy rassembla les vêtements désirés et le suivi.

Justine observa les vêtements s'envoler et se dirigea vers une partie de la boutique qui avait échappé au regard de Lord Voldemort.

OooOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que le Lord essayait vêtement sur vêtement sans pouvoir trouver LE vêtement qui mettrait en valeur, sa silhouette, son charisme, sa beauté transcendante, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était LA personne la plus importante du monde.

Les cabines d'essayages de la boutique de luxe avaient des proportions stupéfiantes, la décoration, l'éclairage, les miroirs, tout était fait pour que le client se sente à l'aise, détendu.

Pourtant à l'heure actuelle, l'agréable salle était quelque peu défigurée par les monstrueux tas de tissus disséminés dans toute la pièce. Des pièces de vêtements jonchaient le sol, tels des cadavres, abandonnés.

Lucius Malefoy jetait un regard inexpressif autour de lui en remarquant malgré lui combien le talent de son Maître était inné quand il s'agissait de rendre lugubre une pièce à l'origine agréable. Le Seigneur avait tiré le rideau pour passer une autre robe et Lucius en profitait pour faire un bilan rapide. Il était tout de même assez étonné de la capacité de son Maître à transformer une pièce en champ de bataille sanguinolent, pour un peu la chambre de Drago l'égalerait.

Lucius sortit sa baguette dans un vain espoir de ramener un peu d'ordre dans cette pièce, il avait l'impression que tous les articles de la boutiques avaient élus domicile dans l'alcôve. Il eut à peine le temps de créer un nouveau tas gigantesque afin de déblayer le sol et permettre ainsi aux occupants de la salle de marcher sans sautiller pour éviter de marcher sur les somptueux vêtements, débris de la funeste guerre que menait Lord Voldemort pour s'habiller avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la cabine. Il se planta devant le miroir. S'observa. Tourna sur lui-même. Pris une pause avantageuse. Et se déshabilla avec rage.

_C'est trop demandé que d'avoir des fringues POTABLES ? hurla le mage noir, au bord de la crise de nerf. La première n'avait pas assez de classe, la deuxième n'aurait pas réussit à avantager un _moldu_, la troisième était tout simplement horrible, la quatrième...

Lucius grinça des dents, s'Il décidait de faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'Il avait essayé avec la liste de leur défaut, on était reparti pour encore deux bonnes heures. Lui aussi était au bord de la crise de nerf, cela faisait près de deux heures que le Lord essayait vêtement sur vêtement, trouvant toujours **le** petit défaut qui faisait qu'il ne convenait pas. Deux heures à regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres rejeter dédaigneusement chaque étoffe, chaque merveilleuse et chatoyante soierie. Deux heures à supporter les crises du plus puissant mage noir, deux heures à essayer de ne pas mourir étouffé sous les piles de vêtements instables, deux heures à cacher ses pensées au Maître pour qu'Il ne découvre pas à quelle point cette entreprise lui semblait futile. Deux heures à rester stoïque alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Deux longues heures.

Un discret raclement de gorge le fit se retourner. La jeune vendeuse qui s'était éclipsée depuis le début des essayages, se tenait à l'entrée de l'alcôve. Elle tenait précautionneusement une petite pile de tissu.

Le Maître continuait d'égrener la liste des défauts des vêtements qu'il avait eu la bonté d'âme d'enfiler. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la présence de la jeune femme. Cela ne tarda pas cependant puisque qu'arrivé au point culminant de ses récriminations, il se tourna vers Lucius et aperçu à cette occasion Justine. Le mage noir interrompit son petit discours brusquement, en plein milieu d'une phrase. Torse nu, il se tourna face à elle. L'assassinant de ses yeux. Lucius, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne savait pas comment réagir. Le Maître lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas la laisser approcher mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Elle pouvait tout de même être utile, la preuve : elle amenait de nouveaux vêtements. Un espoir fou empêchait Lucius de l'envoyer balader, peut être que les vêtements qu'elle apportait serait les bons, _peut être_.

Justine ouvrit la bouche timidement mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Lucius la coupa. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable non plus, la laisser parler serait la condamner à mort.

La plupart des gens qui la voit pour la première fois ne peuvent s'empêcher de la trouver charmante, d'une agréable fraîcheur, et surtout le premier qualificatif qui leur vient à l'esprit est « innocente ». Qualificatif renforcé par ses grands yeux marrons, ses cheveux clairs et son volubile babillage. Pourtant la jeune avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et cette fausse innocence en faisait partie. C'est ce qui lui permettait d'embobiner facilement les clients de l'Aiguille Dorée, qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Quand elle avait accueilli les deux hommes, elle avait rapidement pris la mesure de celui qui « apparemment » désirait refaire sa garde-robe. Et elle avait également vite jaugé le blond qui l'accompagnait. Elle avait cerné ses goûts et s'était arrangée pour qu'il ne découvre que des articles sans intérêt. La plupart des clients qui viennent ici, désirent être accompagnés, complimentés, ce n'était pas le cas avec celui là. Il fallait donc un peu plus de subtilité pour arriver à ses fins.

Elle s'était éclipsée depuis plus de deux heures, attendant qu'il craque. C'est un client taciturne, vraiment peu loquace, quand elle l'avait entendu commencer à hurler elle n'avait pu empêcher un sourire triomphant de s'étaler sur son visage. Elle avait attrapé les vêtements qu'elle avait mis de côté et s'était dirigée vers leur alcôve en remettant son masque de timidité.

Comme prévu, avant de pouvoir émettre un son elle fut interrompue par l'homme blond. Elle retint un sourire quand elle perçut son exaspération mêlée d'espoir derrière son masque de froideur.

_C'est pour quoi ?

Elle fut légèrement peinée qu'il n'ait pas trouvé autre chose à dire. Elle répondit néanmoins de bonne grâce ayant le triomphe discret.

_Je voulais, pardonnez moi, je... bafouilla t-elle fort à propos. J'ai remarqué la prestance de Monsieur et...

Elle ne s'adressait qu'à Lucius mais ses mots étaient destinés au Lord, ainsi que son humilité mais également ses compliments.

_... et je me suis souvenue que nous possédions une pièce unique. Un véritable chef-d'oeuvre, le... le Patron m'a bien dit de ne le montrer qu'aux personnes qui auraient cette classe naturelle, vous savez, ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui... Alors voilà, je l'ai amené...

Lucius baissa les yeux sur la fine étoffe qu'elle portait délicatement dans les bras. Il sembla alors complètement subjugué. Le tissu était noir mais semblait piqueté d'étoiles. Des milliers de petits points dorés. Étrangement, il était impossible de réussir à en fixer une seule. Il brillait c'est vrai, mais plutôt faiblement, non, le fait est que les « étoiles » semblaient... bouger. Une voix le sortit de sa contemplation.

_Et bien Lucius, ne me fais pas attendre. Apporte moi cette merveille.

Il n'y avait que peu de raisons pour lesquelles le Maître l'aurait appelé par son prénom et cette liste se réduisait considérablement quand cela se produisait _en public_. Lucius les passa rapidement en revu pendant qu'il apportait respectueusement le précieux trésor au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La colère ? Non , cette lueur dans ses yeux, ça ne pouvait être ça. Quoi d'autre ? L'excitation ? Probable quand on sentait la texture ce joyau et le Seigneur avait seulement les yeux fixés sur l'étoffe. La joie ? La _joie_ ? Par Merlin, il devait absolument arrêter de divaguer, cela devenait vital.

Doucement Lucius tendit la robe. C'est tout aussi délicatement que son Maître en prit possession. Comme si l'apparition de ce simple bout de tissu avait figé la scène, tout semblait se passer au ralenti. Lord Voldemort tira les rideaux pour enfiler paisiblement la robe fabuleuse. Lorsqu'Il ressortit, toujours avec cette lenteur fascinante, Il se détailla. Ses yeux avaient un éclat que Lucius lui voyait rarement. À des occasions comme la découverte d'un nouveau maléfice ou sort de magie noire ou quand l'espace de quelques heures, il avait tenu en son pouvoir le jeune Potter à l'issu du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

La robe était longue mais ne traînait pas par terre, Lucius se rendit compte que les « broderies » bougeaient réellement et qu'il était vraiment difficile d'attacher son regard sur celle-ci aussi bien que sur le Maître. Un sentiment d'infinité se dégageait de tout cela, comme si l'Univers était représenté par cette robe.

_ Je la prends. Siffla Lord Voldemort, le regard plongé dans l'illimité de la robe.

_Oh Monsieur, je suis si heureuse qu'elle vous plaise ! Je vais immédiatement préparer de quoi l'emballer.

Et elle disparue dans un froissement de tissu, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

_Lucius, prépare aussi les tenues quatre, dix-huit, vingt-six et cinquante trois. Je les prends aussi.

_Bien Maître.

OoOoOoOoO

Lord Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy apparurent dans un crac sonore dans la salle de réunion du QG du Maître. Malefoy portant plusieurs paquets assez encombrants s'agenouilla devant le trône pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installait sur celui-ci.

Un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres fines pendant qu'il observait son mangemort.

_Laisse les sacs ici. Un elfe de maison s'en chargera. Dit-il en direction de l'homme agenouillé. Et relève toi ! Continua t-il agacé. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me remercier si tu restes prostré !

Lucius obéi à l'ordre avec une promptitude dû à l'habitude, tout en essayant de cacher sa surprise. Cherchant à toute vitesse pour quoi il pourrait le remercier sincèrement. Il en était à échafauder un mensonge convaincant quand le Lord repris la parole sans remarquer le trouble de son fidèle mangemort.

_Il est vrai que tu as fait preuve d'une excessive audace en prétendant t'opposer à ma volonté néanmoins je ne suis pas mécontent de toi, Lucius. Pour cette raison je vais me montrer clément et ne pas te punir pour cette faute.

_Merci Maître, je...

_... Mais que ceci ne se reproduise en aucun cas, est-ce clair ? Lorsque Lucius eut acquiescé brièvement, le Lord continua. Je ne serais pas aussi généreux la prochaine fois.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et descendit de son « trône ». Lucius n'avait pas bougé et attendait patiemment lorsque Sa voix retentit dans son dos.

_Cela dit, je suis satisfait. Je n'ai pas totalement perdu mon temps, bien que ce ne soit pas grâce à toi... Maintenant débarrasse moi le plancher. Finit-il abruptement.

Lucius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se retrouva hors de la salle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Rapidement il atteint le salon où se trouvait d'autres mangemorts à moitié avachi dans les fauteuils du salon. À son entrée, tout le monde se redressa brièvement avant de se détendre de nouveau en voyant que Malefoy ne venait as donner d'ordre. Un accord tacite faisait qu'en cette pièce, le rang que chacun possède en tant que mangemort ne comptait plus. Une pièce pour se détendre réellement en somme. Il faut avouer que de toute façon les rangs les plus bas n'ont accès à cette salle mais au moins les infimes différences dues aux préférences de la semaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblaient être oubliées. Même si nombres d'intrigues se nouaient et se dénouaient dans cette pièce pour qui était attentif. Attitude serpentarde dont on ne défaisait pas aisément.

Lucius se rapprocha de la cheminée, la fatigue se faisant sentir après cette longue journée riche en émotions. Alors qu'il attrapait la poudre de cheminée, pas assez concentré pour rentrer chez lui en transplanant en toute sécurité, l'homme assis dans le fauteuil derrière lui, l'interpella.

_ Alors Lucius, ta journée ?

_Fatiguante. Répondit-il sans se retourner.

_Fatiguante, vraiment ? J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit au Maître, je doute qu'il goûte cette appréciation sachant que tu as passé la journée avec Lui.

Lucius bougea vivement et jeta un regard rempli d'éclairs à son interlocuteur.

_Quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis, je te le ferais savoir Severus.

Ni le regard ni le ton sur lequel lui parla Lucius n'impressionna Severus. Avec indifférence, il répondit.

_ Fais attention Lucius. Tu n'as pas que des amis dans cette pièce.

_ Et je suppose que tu en fais partie ?

Seul un haussement d'épaules lui répondis.

_ Au fait, comment va ce cher Dumbledore ces jours-ci ?

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage de Rogue.

_ Il a commandé une nouvelle caisse de suçacides et Dobby lui a offert une nouvelle paire de chaussettes. Non-assorties bien sûr. Le vieux fou les adore... Et le Maître ? Il est de bonne humeur ?

_ Je crois qu'on peut considérer que c'est le cas. Il a entièrement refait sa garde robe aujourd'hui.

Il est rare de pouvoir observer un quelconque signe d'étonnement dans l'attitude ou le visage de Severus Rogue et Lucius était assez content de son petit effet.

_Tu rigole ?

_ Comme toi et ta caisse de suçacide. Répondit-il ironiquement.

Il ne croyait qu'à moitié ce que lui confiait Rogue sur le directeur mais après cette journée il était enclin à croire les choses les plus invraisemblables. Severus se reprit bien qu'une lueur d'incertitude et d'interrogation brillent encore dans ses yeux. Changeant de sujet, pour leur bien à tous les deux, il continua poliment:

_ Comment vont Narcissa et Drago ?

Le regard de Lucius se fit légèrement plus lointain pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse.

_ Ma femme va bien pour autant que je puisse en juger. Elle organise un gala dans quelques semaines et n'a plus un moment à consacrer à qui que ce soit qui ne soit de près ou de loin concerné par l'évènement. Mon fils est un adolescent rétif à qui on essaye de faire ranger sa chambre. J'imagine que cela veut dire qu'il va bien.

_ Alors tu as dû être heureux de passer ta journée loin du manoir. Je passerais voir mon filleul un de ces jours, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose à propos de sa chambre.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

_Si tu arrive à faire quelque chose à propos de la chambre de mon fils, je t'offre notre meilleure elfe de maison.

_ Je m'en souviendrais. Répondit-il avec un sourire. À bientôt Lucius.

Après un digne hochement de la tête en direction de Severus, Lucius rejoignit enfin la cheminée et après avoir distinctement énoncé l'adresse de son manoir, se retrouva dans son bureau.

La pièce était sombre, un bureau trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce couvert par divers parchemins. Des étagères de belles tailles étaient remplies de dossiers et de grimoires. Lucius se dirigea directement vers le petit meuble au fond de la pièce sur lequel était posé une carafe et un verre.

Lucius se sentit bien mieux dès qu'il eut dans les mains un verre rempli de whisky pur-feu. Il s'assit avec lassitude dans un fauteuil confortable proche de la source de chaleur de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux en sirotant sa boisson. Le feu de cheminée craquait dans l'âtre, rassurant. Une douce torpeur le gagna lentement. Le doux son du feu de bois le berçant, et un autre son régulier qui emplit peu à peu son rêve éveillé. Son qui devint de plus en plus fort, et sembla tambouriner allègrement contre ses tempes. Un son sec et clair. Qui se rapproche. Le bruit devient insupportable, il n'est plus seulement dans ses pensées, il envahit la pièce. Soudain le bruit n'existe plus. Lucius ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Pour faire face à une situation apocalyptique. De son point de vu, du moins. Narcissa se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, un regard empli de fureur. Celui de Lucius se teinta de terreur. Il se redressa lentement dans son fauteuil, sans geste brusque.

_ Cissa. Chérie. Que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda t-il inquiet, ayant perdu son éloquence.

_ Ce qui m'arrive ? répondit-elle d'un ton polaire. _Ce qui m'arrive ?_ Sa voix monta de plusieurs octaves. Mais rien ! Absolument_ rien_ !

Narcissa fulminait maintenant. Jetant des regards dégoûtés à son mari. Semblant presque s'étouffer avec des mots qui refusaient de sortir.

_ Mais Cissa, quel est le problème alors ? Lucius a rarement regretté ses paroles mais deux minutes plus tard, il aurait préféré se couper la langue plutôt que de reposer cette question.

_ Il n'y a _pas_ de problème ! Ce n'est pas comme si mon mari avait passé toute la journée dehors avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il n'avait pas daigné me prévenir ! Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais inquiétée toute la journée à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles en particulier les plus dangereux ! Non pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été incapable de me concentrer alors que tu te la coulais _douce !_ Tu n'es même pas venu me prévenir que tu étais rentré ! C'est un elfe de maison qui est venu me le dire !

Narcissa reprit enfin son souffle et Lucius profita de cette pause pour tenter de la calmer.

_ Cissa chérie, ce n'était pas ma faute, tout de même. Je t'aurais bien prévenue, tu le sais, mais j'ai été convoqué si soudainement. Et ensuite je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, j'étais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme tu l'as si bien dit. Dit-il comme si il voulait apaiser un jeune enfant qui faisait un caprice. Et je ne prenais pas de bon temps, le maître voulait refaire sa garde-robe.

Mots n'eut pu être plus inappropriés pour calmer la fureur de sa femme.

_ _Garde-robe_ ? Pas de _bon temps _? Pas ta _faute _? _Garde-robe _? Vas tu me faire le plaisir de me dire _où_ tu étais ?

_ À Paris, l'Aiguille Dorée. Mais je te jure chérie, je...

_ Tu étais à l'Aiguille Dorée ? Et tu ne m'a rien rapporté ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un mari qui se souci aussi peu de moi ? Et ton fils qui m'a encore fait tourner en bourrique ! Il est bien de toi, ça c'est sûr ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Merlin ! Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas épousé !

Et avant qu'un Lucius ébahit puisse reprendre ses esprits, Narcissa était partie en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Le regard fixé sur la porte derrière laquelle sa femme avait disparut, Lucius se dit que vraiment la journée avait été longue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé : **Le quotidien d'un fidèle serviteur n'est pas toujours rose... cette foi-ci c'est la famille de Lucius qui va lui en faire baver.

**Disclaimer :** Nope, toujours pas à moi... J'essaie pourtant mais rien à faire, l'idée d'origine n'est pas la mienne.

**Note : **Vraiment, j'adore mon Lucius... je vous le jure ! C'est pas faute ce qui lui arrive !

**Conséquences d'une séance shopping**

**ou**

**Comment un serpentard demande pardon**

Lucius avait un problème. Et pas des moindres. Narcissa ne lui pardonnait toujours pas sa « petite escapade » avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin ! Ce n'est pas comme si il l'avait trompé !

Et cependant, après une semaine où il avait tenté de se racheter en la couvrant de cadeaux, il dormait encore sur le canapé. Il avait tout essayé pourtant, tout. Depuis les bouquets de fleurs jusqu'aux parures de bijoux hors de prix, sans oublier les chocolats, les robes hautes coutures, du parfum et de petits objets d'arts raffinés qui il y a une semaine encore il aurait appelé « bibelots ». Chacun avait coûté une petite fortune.

Elle avait accepté les cadeaux avec une froideur calculée, ne lui adressant qu'un signe de tête pour toute reconnaissance. Quand enfin elle avait parut intéressée, (par les bijoux, pas moins) elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait dit calmement (un peu trop calmement pour qu'il se soit senti à l'aise) qu'il était bien dommage qu'elle doive obliger son mari à quitter le lit conjugal pour qu'elle reçoive enfin toute l'attention qu'elle mérite de sa part, à lui son mari.

Et elle s'était détournée pour continuer sa broderie. Lucius avait été étonné de voir à quel point il pouvait détester la broderie. L'attention de Narcissa lui avait semblé toute entière dirigée vers la broderie au cours de cette semaine et il en était venu à la haïr de détourner ainsi l'attention de sa femme qui lui revenait de droit.

Il avait tort bien sûr, Narcissa, toute à sa vengeance, n'avait pas assez de concentration pour réaliser une broderie digne de ce nom. Mais elle était excellente comédienne et Lucius pas assez porté sur le sujet pour remarquer la baisse de qualité de la broderie de sa femme.

Et là où cela devenait vraiment insupportable, c'était quand son cher fils s'en mêlait.

En effet, Draco avait trouvé hilarant le fait que son père soit banni de sa chambre. Lucius avait juré dans le secret de son esprit de le lui faire payer. Il trouverait bien un moyen, après tout, il était serpentard depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

Lucius se trouvait donc dans un salon secondaire, celui où il avait décidé d'élire domicile pendant son bannissement puisqu'aucune des chambres d'amis n'avaient voulu s'ouvrir pour lui. Il était assis, fatigué et à court d'idée sur un sofa qui n'était même pas confortable, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Un pop qui se voulait discret vint le déranger dans sa dépression.

« Monsieur ? Tibby peut faire quelque chose pour monsieur ? Tibby peut préparer un bain. Ou des vêtements propres. Tibby peut même faire les deux. » déclara l'elfe sur un ton condescendant et excité à la fois.

Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la voix qui s'en éleva. Lucius tourna vers lui des yeux hantés.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bain. J'ai besoin de ma femme. »

« Si Tibby peut se permettre, Tibby pense que monsieur a besoin des deux. »

Lucius le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une nouvelle tête. Un elfe de maison qui pense ! Non, pire un elfe de maison qui _dit_ ce qu'il pense ! Merlin ! Dobby avait vraiment eu une mauvaise influence sur les elfes !

Ne sachant comment gérer ce nouveau problème, Lucius choisit de s'en occuper comme tout homme intelligent le ferait : en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, il remit sa tête dans ses mains et ignora l'elfe. Elfe qui exprima son désappointement avec un soupir et un mouvement désabusé de la tête avant de disparaître pour la cuisine (enfin... Lucius espérait que c'était bien là la destination de l'elfe)._ Pas que ce soit un problème... non, non... Je n'ai pas à être informé du moindre fait et geste de mes serviteurs! J'ai des sujets plus important à traiter! Voilà! C'est ça, plus important._ Décida Lucius tout à son déni.

Pour éviter toute pensée parasite à propos d'elfes de maison désobéissants, Lucius se leva et émergea du petit salon. Ne pensant plus à rien, il se retrouva dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Ne pensant toujours pas, il se déshabilla* et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude. Eau chaude ?...hummm bain... Bain ? Que Merlin le protège ! Pas du tout, il n'allait pas prendre un bain ! Une douche, voilà! Il espérait bien ne jamais voir le jour où il suivrait les ordres d'un de ses _propres_ elfes de maison !

Il se doucha rapidement, se promettant de ne plus jamais arrêter de penser. Il trouva des vêtements propres à sa sortie de la douche à la place de ses vêtements odorants. Normal. Tout était parfaitement à sa place. Celui qui sait où se trouve le panier à linge sale a raté sa vie.

Parfaitement satisfait de lui-même, Lucius décida de trouver sa femme. Après tout, c'était ce dont il avait réellement besoin. Malheureusement pour lui sa bonne humeur fut gâchée lorsqu'au détour d'un corridor notre mari parfait fit la rencontre de son merveilleux fils. Fils qui n'avait pas l'air pressé vu l'entrain avec lequel il mouvait son corps._ Peut être dut à un excès de sommeil_, songea Lucius. En effet, Draco devait appliquer le conseil de ce poète dont le nom lui échappait : Rien ne sert d'accélérer, il faut décoller à point... Lucius espéra que son fils avait prévu assez de marge pour arriver à l'heure pour le déjeuner.

« Père... tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir du petit salon ? Tu as peut-être eu une autre idée de cadeau pour mère? »

Les dents de Lucius grincèrent avant qu'il se souvienne que pour pouvoir parler il fallait ouvrir la bouche.

« Draco... Je suis impressionné que tu ai réussi à sortir de ta chambre. Et pas seulement parce qu'il est impossible de se déplacer à l'intérieur de celle-ci. »

Lucius dépassa Draco en lançant par dessus son épaule :

« Au fait, je sais que c'est difficile en marchant à cette vitesse mais j'espère que tu seras à l'heure au déjeuner. À plus tard Draco. »

Mais le pas guilleret de Lucius ralentit rapidement lorsque celui se rendit compte qu'il ignorait où se trouvait sa femme. _On n'a pas idée de construire un manoir aussi grand, si je tenais le p** d'ancêtre qui a eu cette formidable idée, je vous jure que..._

Il décida donc très sagement d'attendre le déjeuner pour lui parler. En attendant, il allait élaborer un plan (qui marche) pour la reconquérir. Il s'installa à son bureau et sorti une pièce de parchemin et de quoi écrire. Quand aucun éclair de génie ne vint, Lucius se dit qu'il était temps de changer de méthode.

« Il me _faut_ une solution ! » Lucius piétina dans son bureau de long en large. « Je sais ! Je dois être plus réceptif à ce que me dit mon esprit ! Voilà le début de la solution ! » Et il se précipita pour se servir un généreux verre de Scotch. Sans glaçon.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lucius avait descendu trois verres et était en train de siroter le quatrième. Il était revenu à son bureau et essayait de déchiffrer ce qu'il avait écrit sur son parchemin. Décidant qu'il avait besoin d'aide, il prit une longue gorgée d'alcool, fit tant bien que mal la mise au point et regarda son parchemin... vierge. _Ah... Ceci explique cela _... _Bien sûr, il faut écrire pour pouvoir lire._ Se souvint il. Et il se pencha vers le parchemin pour y coucher ses idées.

Il décida de procéder avec logique.

D'abord il inscrivit ce que Narcissa aimait. Une liste qui avait cette tête :

..les bijuX, leS ch**a**ussSsUres, la b**r**aU**d**erie, les robe**be**s, SeS gA**l**a**s**, la br**oD**eurie, l'ordonité(barré) **O**rdre, DracO, la brO**T**eri, deNcer...

Après ça, Lucius termina son verre tranquillement. Heureux d'avoir abattu un travail si difficile. Après une minute à se congratuler de son fabuleux esprit, il prit une petite fiole dans le tiroir de son bureau et avala son contenu d'un seul trait. Du moins il essaya, car c'est un peu difficile quand le bouchon scelle encore celle-ci. Il finit pourtant par en comprendre le principe et par engloutir cette potion de sobriété.

Une violente migraine, suivit cette auto-médication ainsi qu'une très grande soif. La potion de sobriété, n'avait en effet pas l'avantage de vous épargnez la gueule de bois. Avec aigreur Lucius se fit la réflexion que se devait être encore une potion inventée par une femme qui voulait punir un homme. Une potion aussi _mesquine, _ne pouvait être inventé _que _par une femme.

Après s'être désaltéré avec un bon verre d'eau fraîche, il se pencha vers la liste qu'il venait de faire. Il parvint à la déchiffrer bien que les lettres ne soient pas toutes de la même taille (voire inexistantes, en surnombres ou complètement aléatoires). Réfléchissant, Lucius s'intéressa particulièrement aux trois seuls mots qui étaient orthographiés correctement. Un plan commença à se former dans sa tête. Très très rapidement suivit d'un sourire. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à écrire furieusement, affreusement concentré. Enfin il rangea ses parchemins dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clé, rajouta deux sortilèges de fermeture, un autre qui servirait d'alarme si le premier de ces sortilèges était brisé et enfin un piège qui se déclencherait si le tiroir était ouvert sans la clé. Clé qu'il cacha dans la doublure du fauteuil avec un simple sort de désillusion pour faire bonne mesure.

Et c'est donc avec un sourire éblouissant qu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Pour y découvrir un Severus Snape morose. Qui faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque devant cet étalage de bonne humeur.

« J'espère que ce sourire ne m'est pas destiné personnellement, Lucius, sinon je vais commencer à me poser des questions sur ta véritable orientation sexuelle. »

En une nanoseconde, Lucius eut l'air d'avoir sucé un citron entier et que quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé dans la gorge ce qu'il en restait. Severus poussa un Lucius transformé en statue pour entrer dans le bureau et s'asseoir dans le meilleur fauteuil de la pièce. Cet homme était partout chez lui... aucun respect de la vie privée... Lucius se demanda brièvement pourquoi aucun elfe ne l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée d'un visiteur avant d'en faire une note mentale, et de la mettre tout en dessous de la pile de ses affaires à traitées, afin de s'occuper du plus urgent. Severus. Assis. Dans son bureau.

Lucius ferma la porte, remis son masque neutre, pris une grande inspiration (en profita pour prier Merlin et Morgane de l'aider) et rouvrit la porte. À sa plus grande consternation, Severus était toujours assis dans son bureau.

« Severus. Bonjour. Quelle surprise. » _traduction pour les non-serpentards : Qu'est ce que tu fiches chez moi ?_

« Bonjour Lucius. J'avais du temps aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais plus remettre à plus tard ma visite de courtoisie. Mon filleul me manquait. » _traduction : Les deux psychopathes pour qui je travaille n'ont pas eu de nouvelles idées pour me torturer aujourd'hui. Et je voulais voir de mes propres yeux comment ton fils te rend fou. _

« Bien sûr. Il m'arrive parfois de regretter moi-même son absence lorsqu'il est à Poudlard. Tu restes déjeuner, je suppose ? Narcissa sera ravie de te voir. » Lucius se mordit la langue pour se punir d'être aussi bavard. _Traduction : Comme si ton filleul pouvait te manquer ! Tu le vois plus que moi en un an.(et aussi dans la même phrase) Et souvent, je préférerais qu'il y soit encore. Mais fais toi plaisir, ris donc de mon infortune... Narcissa ne sera pas obligée de me parler._

Severus haussa un sourcil. Lucius ne dit jamais que _Narcissa_ est « ravie » de voir un autre homme que lui. En général, il précise que _**sa**__ femme _l'est. Lucius est du type jaloux. Les yeux de Lucius s'égarèrent sur la bouteille de Scotch qu'il n'avait pas rangée et qui lui lançait une invitation quasi-irrésistible.

« Oui, sauf si cela dérange évidement. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une semaine, comment vas tu ? » _traduction : Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour me faire quitter le Manoir. J'ai vu ton regard vers la bouteille (traduction de la traduction : Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas), besoin d'aide ?_

Pour être honnête, cette question étonna les deux hommes. Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de demander ce genre de choses et Lucius qu'on les lui demande. Il y eut un léger flottement dans la conversation avant que Lucius réponde.

« Tout va bien. Juste un peu de stress, je suppose. Mais avec un empire financier comme le mien, c'est normal. » _traduction : remplacez « empire financier » par « famille »._

À 13h, tout le monde était dans la salle à la manger. Et Lucius aurait voulu mourir. C'était pire, bien pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus absurdes. Tout avait commencé avec l'entrée. Et Lucius espérait que cela se terminerait avec le dessert.

Narcissa avait souhaité la bienvenue à Severus, Draco avait sourit d'une manière très énervante, Severus avait remercié Narcissa et haussé un sourcil et Lucius aurait préféré être de retour à l'Aiguille Dorée ou pouvoir apercevoir cette bouteille de Scotch une nouvelle fois.

Et Tibby apporta l'entrée. Des « crépinettes de queue de langouste » qu'il a annoncé. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment une tête à manger des crépinettes ? Tibby s'approcha alors de lui pour déposer son assiette.

« Si Tibby peut se permettre, monsieur, Tibby trouve que le maître sent bien meilleur maintenant. Peut-être aura t-il plus de chance dans sa quête de rédemption à présent. »

Ou peut-être qu'il pouvait s'étrangler avec une « crépinette ».

« Alors Severus, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas resté déjeuner avec nous. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a occupé dernièrement ? »

« Des choses et d'autres, rien de bien intéressant j'en ai peur. Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu préparais un gala, comment cela se passe t-il ? »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Narcissa.

« Tu as un bon informateur. Je viens juste de choisir la décoration. Le thème principal sera gris avec plusieurs nuances, mais jamais noir ou blanc. Cela convient parfaitement avec le sujet de la soirée, la récolte de fond pour lutter contre l'inflation du prix des soins médicomagiques proposés aux sorciers et sorcières. »

Lucius essaya. De toute ses forces. Mais il ne comprit pas en quoi le gris allait parfaitement avec le sujet de la soirée.

« Un très bon choix, Narcissa. » répondis Severus. « Les robes ressortiront bien mieux sur du gris. »

Et ce traître récolta un sourire.

Enfin la dernière crépinette disparut, remplacée par des « croustillants de canette aux légumes confits » dont la décoration était audacieuse pour le moins. Lucius toucha du bout de sa fourchette, un... truc qui représentait un genre de palmier. Il supposa que c'était un de ces légumes confits. Impossible de déterminer exactement quel genre de légume mais Lucius était absolument certain que ce n'était pas de la viande et à moitié convaincu que c'était comestible.

« C'est magnifique, Tibby, soit sûr de complimenter Curry. »

« Bien Maîtresse. »

_Maîtresse_ ? Pourquoi sa femme avait droit à un « maîtresse » et pas lui ? Fronçant les sourcils, Lucius reporta son attention sur la nourriture non-identifiée qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air dans son assiette. Un air qui disait clairement : « Tu n'oseras pas me manger, nananah ! ». Lucius empala son croustillant et un sentiment de puissance égalé uniquement quand il parlait à cet imbécile de Cornélius Fudge le traversa. Il engloutit la délicieuse offense pendant que Narcissa discutait avec Severus en continuant à **sourire** !

Si Lucius à ce moment là avait espéré survivre à ce déjeuner ses espoirs furent réduits à néant quand son fil, qui devait s'ennuyer à cause du manque d'attention qu'il subissait, lui adressa la parole.

« Je dois dire que Tibby a raison, père, tu sens bon à présent. Est ce que cela vient d'un parfum ou tu as utilisé la salle de bain dans toutes ses commodités ? »

« Peut être, Draco, que cela vient tout simplement du fait que l'on ne se tient pas dans ta chambre, qui n'a pas été aérée depuis plus d'un mois à présent. » répliqua Lucius avec un regard noir, qui s'adoucit pour prendre une expression rusée. « Ah, Severus ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit ! Avec Narcissa, nous avons décidé de responsabiliser Draco. Pas de beaucoup, bien sûr, on ne voudrait pas gâcher son _enfance_ alors on a demander aux elfes d'arrêter de ranger sa chambre. Et comme ils ne peuvent pas la nettoyer sans qu'elle soit rangée... Mais il faut croire qu'il est encore _trop jeune_ pour ce genre de responsabilité parce que ça fait deux semaines que l'odeur qui s'en échappe quand il ouvre la porte est devenue insupportable. Parfois, je me demande s'il n'a pas suffoqué à l'intérieur et puis je réalise qu'il fait juste la grasse matinée, jusque dans l'après midi. »

Severus eut un sourire carnassier, ayant très bien compris que ces propos s'adressaient d'abord à son filleul.

« Peut être que l'été prochain, Draco sera devenu assez mature pour pouvoir ranger sa propre chambre. »

Lucius lui renvoya un sourire jumeau au sien.

« Nous ne pouvons que compter sur l'aide du personnel enseignant pour ça. »

Severus apprécia peu le commentaire. Lucius savoura sa basse vengeance, d'un il avait fermé le clapet de son fil et de deux, il avait réussi à blâmer Severus. Bientôt Narcissa ne verra plus que lui. Lucius se demanda pourquoi il avait espéré voir apparaître un trou en plein milieu de la salle à manger et avoir l'occasion de s'y enterrer. Jusqu'à ce que la voix douce de Narcissa s'élève.

« Draco serait sûrement plus mûr, si il avait un modèle masculin digne de ce nom. »

Ça lui revenait maintenant. Mais pourquoi n'avait il pas pris cette bouteille de Scotch avec lui ?

Tibby refit son apparition avec le dessert peu après.

« Tibby et Curry sont très fiers de vous apporter les Pyramides au chocolat et coulis de griotte. »

Lucius jeta un oeil prudent à la montagne sombre qui baignait dans une sorte de gelée rouge sombre et se dressait fièrement centre de son assiette à dessert. Du coin de l'oeil, il put voir son fils engloutir le dessert comme si... comme un... comme... trop tard la pyramide au chocolat et coulis de griotte avait déjà disparue.

« Père, mère... Tonton... » eut il le temps de saluer avant de passer la porte tel un courant d'air. Lucius n'avait pas vu son fils aussi rapide depuis très longtemps. Il se tourna pour partager son étonnement avec les autres personnes présents dans la pièce. Narcissa avait l'air aussi sereine que d'habitude. Severus par contre, avait un air hagard, la bouche ouverte devant une cuillère vide. Lucius conclu très intelligemment que la flaque de mousse au chocolat qui se trouvait juste en dessous avait initialement l'intention d'arriver dans sa bouche. Severus se remit en fonctionnement et finit son geste. La cuillère vide encore dans la bouche, il se mit à murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « il a osé m'appeler Tonton ».

Après avoir partagé une tasse de café dans une ambiance glaciale, Severus s'excusa pour aller fouiner ailleurs. Lucius essaya en vain de commencer une conversation avec Narcissa mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas divertir de sa colère envers lui. Elle quitta la pièce peu après Severus.

Lucius retourna à son bureau pour le reste de l'après midi. Il appliquerait son plan à partir de demain. Avec Severus dans les parages et son fils Merlin seul savait où, impossible de le mettre en place.

Ce ne fut que vers 17 h que Severus refit son apparition, un air très satisfait sur le visage. Avec la bonne lumière on pouvait presque croire qu'il souriait. Lucius leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu vas être content Lucius, ton fardeau s'est allégé. »

« Mon fardeau ? Tu ne peux pas être plus clair, Severus ? »

« Ton fils. »

« Si tu viens m'apprendre que tu as assassiné Draco, tu aurais au moins pu me servir un verre d'alcool. »

« Son problème de maturité. Je l'ai... convaincu de ranger sa chambre. »

« Tu as fait QUOI ? » Lucius fut debout en un mouvement fluide.

« Lucius, je sais que tu es surpris, mais tout de même essaye de ne pas crier. »

« Tu as fait _quoi_ ? » redemanda t-il à travers ses dents serrés.

« J'ai eu une... petite discussion avec mon filleul après quoi il en a conclu que ranger sa chambre n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. »

Lucius se mit à marcher de long en large. « NON ! De toutes les choses possibles que tu pouvais faire aujourd'hui, il fallait que ce soit _ça ! _»

« Lucius ? »

« _NE _la ramène _PAS !_ N'ouvre plus ta grande... NE dit plus _RIEN ! _» s'étouffa t-il.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« _NON !..._ Mon dernier espoir ! ... Narcissa... » chouina t-il misérablement.

« Ce que tu dis ne fais aucun sens, Lucius... »

« TOI ! Tu m'as piqué mon PLAN ! Draco était censé ranger sa chambre grâce à MOI ! Narcissa aurait été tellement heureuse qu'elle m'aurait pardonné ! ... J'avais un plan... » Lucius alternait les phases de rage et d'auto-appitoiement. « Un vrai, bon plan ! » continua t-il en secouant Severus comme un prunier. « Il allait marcher ! »

Tandis que Severus essayait de se dégager d'un ami beaucoup trop porté sur les émotions à son goût, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit légèrement pour révéler une Narcissa pliée en deux et qui tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir à la porte. Mais bientôt elle ne put plus se contenir et elle éclata de rire en tombant à genoux. Le son surpris les deux hommes qui cessèrent aussitôt leurs ... activités. Ils se tournèrent vers Narcissa qui éprouvait des difficultés à contrôler son souffle. Quand enfin elle leva les yeux, Lucius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil complètement anéanti et Severus glissa hors de la pièce (« je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant »).

Narcissa se releva, s'approcha d'un Lucius aux yeux morts et posa les mains sur les accoudoirs.

« Un jour tu m'expliqueras ce plan infaillible, d'accord ? » et elle sourit. Lucius sentit son coeur brûler d'une nouvelle chaleur.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le nez et sortit de la pièce. Très dignement.

« Cissa, Chérie ! Attends ! Est ce que ça veut dire que je peux revenir dormir dans notre chambre ? Cissa ? »

oOoOoOo

*Myrty... garde tes impures pensées pour toi !

**Note' : **Le menu existe vraiment. Vous pouvez le retrouver à l'hôtel-restaurant trois étoiles de Tignes. (Mais je suis sûre que Tibby et Curry le cuisine mieux de toute façon)


End file.
